The Comeback
by candac3
Summary: Everyone is having a tough time dealing with the disappearance of Stefan. Stefan has resorted back to his vampire ways since leaving Mystic Falls and joining Klaus. What happens when Stefan returns to Mystic Falls? Who is safe? Certainly not Bonnie.
1. Chapter 1

AN/ I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 1

Bonnie sat quietly eating her breakfast across from her father. Usually she would just grab a granola bar and run out the door but today, her dad was here. Usually work kept her father out of the house. This left little time for spending time with her. Unlike most teenagers, Bonnie enjoyed spending time with her father. Whenever these rare moments together occurred, she knew to take full advantage of that.

"So dad, how's the life-saving business?"

"Business is still booming. I was able to get out of two seminars this week."

Bonnie lifted her head up. Maybe we could spend some family time together.

"That's great dad."

"Yeah Bon. Now I can work some shifts at the free clinic. Apparently there have been a large number of people coming in lately."

And there it went. Last month they actually sat down and watched the Twilight Zone marathon. Unfortunately, Bonnie did not find any of the episodes as scary as he did. After learning she was a witch and nearly killing one of the original vampires, nothing surprised Bonnie.

"I'm heading over to Elena's then," Bonnie replied when she realized her father's was not with her anymore. His mind would always wonder every once in a while. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bon-Bon, how is your friend doing now? It's been seven months since..."

"She's hanging in there. She's really doing a lot better now."

In addition, by a lot better she meant her friend no longer needed to be on suicide watch. Bonnie grabbed her clutch and her keys and headed out the door.

/

Elena found herself sinking deeper and deeper into what seemed like an apathetic state. Food had no taste. She had not left the house for 72 hours since returning. On Monday, seven months after Stefan and Klaus left a social worker came to their house. Now that Jenna, the last relative that was over the age of 18 Jeremy and her were now orphans, again.

Caroline's mom, the sheriff, had been able to keep them at bay for a while, considering Alaric had gone into emergency guardian mode. Caroline also helped by hypnotizing her. She knew it was a horrible thing to do: asking your friend to lie to her mom, but after everything that is gone on, Caroline did not need too much convincing.

Bonnie had come by every day since. If it had not been for her and Alaric, neither she nor Jeremy would have eaten. Damon had not even stopped by since the incident. She could not imagine how he was grieving. Vodka or Gin?

Elena laughed cynically at herself while she tried making jokes. Even her attempts at comedy were dark and cold. These two words that seemed to describe the new Elena perfectly. She stood now in front of her bathroom mirror. She messed up her hair a bit. Then, out of nowhere, she shivered.

Maybe she was not just imagining the cold air.

/

Jeremy sat in the kitchen eating a ham and turkey sandwich and in front of his laptop. The last time Jeremy lost someone he cared about, he tried drowning his sorrows with drugs and bad behavior. He would not let that happen again.

It was bad losing his mom and dad, then Jenna, Vicki, Jenna, and he almost lost Elena and Bonnie. It was as if Death had decided that this was this was the year he would destroy his life. It got even worse when he began seeing Anna and Vicki. His life turned into a bad soap opera. Not even a good one. His life was more like a really, bad soap opera. The kind that get cancelled after twenty episodes.

He tried not to show his feelings. With Elena mourning the loss of her boyfriend, it was not too hard. Alaric popped in every once in a while and seemed to zone in on him but he only came every few days.

Bonnie was a different story. She is a great multi-tasker. Not only is she able to comfort Elena, she could also manage to take care of him as well. The one time he wished his girlfriend was not so perfect.

She had been coming every day since Stefan left. As soon as she finished coddling Elena every morning, she would spend the afternoon with me watching crummy movies and playing video games.

Unfortunately, with Anna and Vicki around, anytime we get close something breaks, flashes, or makes annoying and ear catching happens and ruins the moment. I knew Bonnie was suspicious of something but she never said anything and neither would I. Maybe she thought it was her powers just acting wonky.

He hated lying to her but he did not want to make life harder for her.

/

Caroline rolled her eye to the back of her head. Mascara was probably her least favorite article of make-up to put on. You would think that a vampire would have some kind of special skill that would help when putting on make-up. Once she finished the bottom row of eyelashes, she blinked twice and smacked some peach kiss lip-gloss on.

Today is not like any other day. Today, Tyler was coming back. Over the past few months, comforting Elena and being pretty much on your own, Caroline realized that her and Matt were over. The old Caroline was meant for Matt. The new Caroline, the Caroline winking back at her was destined for Tyler. She only hoped that he felt the same way.

Either way, she had to let him know. She was not someone to keep her thoughts to herself. She knew that she was the most outspoken out of her friends, Elena and Bonnie. Sometimes that was not always a good thing. After seeing how torn Elena was and still is now that Stefan is gone, she realized how important it is to grab hold of that love and never let go.

Today was going to be amazing. Even though everyone else seemed to still be in a rut, she did not have too. She did feel horrible when Stefan was all but dragged out of Mystic Falls, but she recovered quicker than Elena and the others.

After all, she thought, it is not a crime to enjoy life.

/

The glass of Bourbon seemed to glare back menacingly at Damon Salvatore. His hair was messier than usual. He shot the drink down his throat and threw the glass on the table. It rolled a few times before stopping an inch away from the edge of the table.

The house had gotten quieter in the last few months since Elena stopped coming. No one had come, except for the usual women that came in and out. Damon lifted his head when he heard the front door click shut. Last night was Barbara, a mid-western girl with a heart of gold.

Elena had not shown up since the underpants incident, or lack there-of. He was attracted to her, still is. Although the fact that his brother was gone did go through his mind, he could not help but feel glad. Glad that he had his chance to finally 'woo' Elena. He was surprised it did the exact opposite. Well, maybe not that surprised. Now he knew for sure that he was drunk. Only alcohol could make you grateful that your brother has been taken from you by a vampire werewolf freak.

It was his humor that has kept him sane the past few months; or maybe the opposite. Sometimes he could swear he heard Stefan. Drinking his animal blood, flipping through bad daytime soaps. Damon even swore he could hear Stefan pacing up and down the hallway outside his bedroom.

/

Bonnie pulled in to a nearby gas station. She walked inside to pay. She was dead tired. She decided she needed some sugar so she made a beeline to the candy section. Her eyes scanned the rows and rows of sweets. She found some Razzles for her dad. This was his favorite candy. He always loved the idea of candy that was also gum, or gum that was also candy. Bonnie scoffed at her comment. As she reached down to get more Razzles, she felt someone bump into her.

"Pardon me," said a man's voice.

She instantly felt something cold where the man had bumped her. That voice sounded strangely familiar. She watched as he turned the corner. She took a few steps in his direction then stopped. She was probably just imagining it. Bonnie shook it off, grabbed three more Razzles, and went up to the front counter. The girl at the counter flashed her a quick smile and scanned her Razzles.

"I also want twenty dollars for-"

Bonnie froze as she felt the strange man step in line behind her.

"Um, what station are you at ma'am?" the girl asked.

She felt cold, just like the first time he bumped into her. This had to be the same person. Something told her that she needed to leave.

"I believe the nice lady at the register is asking you something?" the voice said behind her.

Bonnie snapped back to attention as the cashier glared at her. Well, she was either glaring at her or eyeing the man behind her.

"Sorry. Number four."

Bonnie handed the cashier the money, took her things, and briskly walked out of the store. She knew without a doubt that it was him. She knew he had a vendetta against her and that he was not the kind of person to forgive. Especially since the last time they were together, she tried to kill him.

She ran the rest of the way to her car. She had to leave before he stepped out of the station. As soon as she got to her car, she drew the keys out and franticly searched for the car key. Her hands were shaking so much that the keys fell on the pavement. She quickly reached down to pick them up.

"Now I would think an old acquaintance of mine wouldn't just up and run away. Most of them do though."

Bonnie looked up at the man standing just feet away from her.

"Klaus."

/

Elena sat curled up on the couch as she scanned through all of the morning news shows. She usually did not watch much daytime television. She continued to flick threw the channels until she heard Jeremy in the kitchen.

"Hey Jer," she called. "Can you fix me some toast?"

Jeremy walked into the living room.

"No problem Sis," He said with a smile before turning the corner and heading back to the kitchen.

The doorbell rang a few moments later.

"I'll get it."

Elena stood up and walked to the door. When she opened it, she practically fell to her knees as a distraught Stefan stood before her. His eyes were raw and the look in them scared her.

"Stef... an."

/

"What are you doing here?"

"Come now Ms. Bennett. You know I never reveal myself to anyone. You might try to kill me again."

"This time I will."

Klaus gave her a mocking look as he crossed over to her other side and leaned on the side of her car.

"I'm not so sure about that. I might have to take you out if you tried something stupid like that."

"You already got what you wanted last time. Why can't you just leave everyone along? If you think I will let you hurt my friends again-"

"Now Ms. Bennett, you're doing it again. That kind of talk will get someone killed. Besides, I think the only person you should worry about protecting is yourself."

Bonnie glared at him, trying to hide how scared she was.

"You need to leave," she said, gritting her teeth.

"Now, I believe this is a free country," Klaus said taking a few steps towards her. He was now so close to her that she could feel his cold breath on her skin.

"You see, the great thing about being both a vampire and a werewolf is that I can not only hear how fast your heart is beating right now but I can also smell the fear you are so poorly hiding from me."

Bonnie stood shocked.

The sound of a horn filled the air and brought her back to reality.

"Hey are you done?" An older gentleman yelled out. His car was parked directly behind her's. She took a quick look around and realized that the gas station was filled with cars at ever pump.

"Well Ms. Bennett. It was a pleasure seeing you."

Klaus began backing away; dragging his finger along the side of her car leaving a long, ugly scratch.

The car behind her began honking more aggressively. She quickly picked up her keys, started the car. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she took a long deep breath. She thought it was over. Bonnie grabbed her cell and texted Carolina, Elena, and Damon.

"Klaus is back. Meet me at Elena's house. ASAP!"

/

"Elena?" Jeremy called from the kitchen. Stefan took a few long strides into the house. Jeremy heard the doorbell ring and the front door open.

"She couldn't have gone outside," he said aloud.

"Elena?" he called as he walked into the foyer and it was then that he saw Elena, shaking, and Stefan Salvatore standing only inches away from her.

/

AN/ Thank you for reading everyone. This is not my first story but it is the first I am really committing to writing. I was up all night last night coming up with Chapter 2 so I will try to get that done and up by this weekend. Although I love Bonnie, I love the all of the different characters and how their perspectives and storylines collaborate together to create what is Vampire Diaries. I plan to let all of the other major characters and supporting characters have their own little storyline. I hope everyone enjoyed reading! Constructive criticism and support is encouraged.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 2

Caroline sat at a two-person booth. She looked both ways before sitting back. Matt was not working today, thank goodness. She was regretting leaving her phone in the car. They were supposed to meet at eleven thirty but she arrived an hour early. She was (and still is) the most popular and desired girl at Mystic Falls High. She could have anyone. And here she is now, wringing her hands and starring at the clock. It still read 11:12am.

He would not stand her up would he?

"Caroline?" a familiar face called her from behind.

"Hey," Caroline answered turning around.

/

"Elena."

Stefan's voice sounded so haggard. Elena could not help but fall back. He seemed almost the same since the last time she had seen him. His eyes were very distant as if he was a body without a soul. Elena took a few steps toward him but he flinched.

"Stefan. You're home."

Elena ignored Stefan's looks of discomfort as she ran to embrace him.

"No Elena," her brother's voice called.

After a few seconds, she moved back and places her hands on each side of his face. Her hands brushed against Stefan's stubble. He had five-o-clock shadow now.

"Elena."

This time, Stefan's voice sounded as if he were growling and groaning her name all at once. The areas around his eyes are now a deep maroon. She looked up and saw a scar on his left temple.

Stefan clinched his jaw and a hot tear rolled down his face. Tears started pouring down Elena's face.

Elena let her hands fall to his waste and pushed the side of her face to the side of his.

"Stefan I missed you, so much," Elena choked.

Stefan used his hand to move her hair. He seemed to be taking a deep inhale as he lay his head on her shoulder. Elena smiled when she felt the tip of his nose brush against her neck. Then, an arrow whizzed by her ear. She jumped back and when she looked back she saw Jeremy holding a crossbow.

"What is wrong with you Jeremy?" she yelled.

"He had his fangs out. He was going to bite you."

Elena turned back to Stefan who was no longer standing in the doorway.

"Stefan?" Elena whispered.

/

Bonnie pulled into Elena's driveway. Caroline and Damon were nowhere to be seen. Maybe Damon was already here. Vampires don't necessarily need to drive cars; he could have just ran. Bonnie hopped out of the car and ran to the door. Her eyes widened. Elena was kneeling on the floor Jeremy had a crossbow in one hand as he walked up to his sister.

"Stefan," Elena whispered.

Bonnie's eyes met Elena's. She walked over to her friend and crouched down.

"He was here, Bonnie. I saw him. He was right here. I even held him."

Tears were rolling down her face. Jeremy reached down and lifted Elena up.

"Come on, Elena. You need to sit down."

/

Caroline sat inside her car. She had waited until one-o-clock before the negative thoughts overpowered her sense of reason. She ended up seeing Matt at the Grill. They stuck to safe subjects: the weather, her mom, and his mom. She could feel his eyes on her while she waited for Tyler. It made her feel uncomfortable. As if she was sneaking around and cheating on him with someone else. Even though they weren't dating anymore.

She turned right at a middle school and kept going straight. She passed all of the local fast food restaurants and the community park. She could not believe he did not show up. It had been a long time since she's seen him. Last week he called her; saying he was coming back to Mystic Falls and asking her if they could meet. She took two lefts and as she pulled into her driveway she saw Tyler, standing beside a black Range Rover.

It was beginning to sprinkle. The rain made a pitter patter sound on the roof of her Camry. Caroline pulled in beside her mom's Ford Fusion and stormed over to him.

"Caro-"

Tyler couldn't finish his sentence. Before he could say a word Caroline slapped him.

"Well it's good to see you to."

"Why didn't you show up? I waited for two hours for you!"

"It's only one thirty. What do you mean four hours?"

Caroline ran her hand through her now damp hair. Her eyes were red now. Tears filled her eyes as the rain began to fall harder.

"It doesn't matter. I just, didn't have anything else to do," she lied.

"Listen Caroline-"

"No Tyler. You listen. I waited like a fool for you. Do you know how embarrassing it is to wait for something, someone that is never going to come! You're not the most reliable person in the world but I expected more."

"Caroline-"

"I have been counting down the days, hours, minutes-" She bit her lower lip, "the seconds-"

Tyler didn't let Caroline finish her sentence. His lips smashed into her's.

/

Damon laid back as a Frank Sinatra record played. One thing he hated about this century was its music. He had to get wasted before he could listen to a Ke$ha song and then it was only tolerable. He wouldn't get that drunk until four.

He wished Jessica would come back. Or was it Rachel? He couldn't remember so he just decided to shake it off. He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Since Stefan was gone Damon decided it would be better to move the blood bags into the kitchen refrigerator. Easy access.

As he peered inside he heard his phone vibrating. He groaned before putting down a bag of O positive and picked up the phone.

"Bonnie, eh? What could Mystic Falls little witch want?"

He smirked as he unlocked his phone.

"Maybe she needs some-"

Damon froze.

"Dammit!"

/

Caroline slammed the door shut. They were both soaking wet now. Yet their lips were still connected. They tore themselves away from each other only to let Caroline open the door. Tyler was walking back and Caroline ran him into the banister.

"Sorry," Caroline said quickly breaking away.

His breath sent chills down her spine. Tyler rushed to meet her lips once more. Tyler began walking forward, leading her to the couch. Before they knew it Caroline fell backwards and made an involuntary flip onto the couch.

Tyler looked at her in shock as she stared wide-eyed at him. Then, laughter filled the room. First, it was Caroline who was laughing, later Tyler joined her.

"Maybe we should-"

"Slow it down?" Caroline finished.

They both burst into laughter. Caroline's sides were beginning to hurt. Tyler's laughter sounded like that of a lion. Tyler went to turn on the lights before plopping on the couch beside a now right-side-up Caroline. Caroline wiped a few tears out of her eyes before glancing over at the living room table. There sat her smartphone. It was covered in small fake jewels that made it glitter in the light.

Tyler glanced over at a nearby picture of Caroline and Matt before sneezing.

"Aww man. I'd better go. I just started getting over a cold."

Caroline held her phone and snapped her head at Tyler.

"Wait, I just kissed a sick werewolf! Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"Correction," Tyler replied before moving his lips close to her's. "You just French kissed a sick werewolf." Tyler moved his head up and kissed Caroline on her forehead.

"I'll call you."

Tyler walked over to the door and stopped.

"You better change out of those clothes. If not, then you'll definitely get sick."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she unlocked her phone. Two texts, both were from Bonnie.

/

Damon slid into Elena's driveway and jumped out of his car. He was moving so fast, he couldn't even think straight. He knocked vigorously until a disheveled Bonnie let him in.

"Damon-"

"What the hell happened? Klaus was here?"

"And Stefan."

Damon rushed to the living room to find Elena curled up in a ball. She had a cup of tea in her hand.

"Elena, what do you mean 'and Stefan?" Damon growled.

"We saw him," Jeremy chimed in. "He came by here a couple of hours ago. Your brother tried to bite her."

Damon took a step back and hit the wall.

"He didn't mean to. Something was wrong with him. Klaus had messed him up. He's not thinking straight," Elena replied.

"You can't be serious. He was _sniffed _her. If I didn't shoot him he would have killed you," Jeremy shot back.

"What do you mean Van Helsing? Did you shoot my brother?" Damon barked. In a blink of an eye Damon was in front of Jeremy and before Jeremy could back away Jeremy Damon had his hand around Jeremy's throat.

"Damon!" Elena and Bonnie yelled.

"You shot my brother. Look kid, I don't know who the hell you think you are-"

Before Damon could finish his sentence, a mind spliting headache came over him.

"Let go of him, Damon," Bonnie yelled.

Damon fell to the floor. Jeremy put his hand over his neck.

"Don't worry. I missed."

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" Damon growled in-between yells.

"Bonnie, stop it!" Elena begged.

Damon's aneurism subsided and sat up, putting his hand on his head.

"What the hell Bennett?"

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to the hangover you had this morning," Bonnie sneered.

"Witch."

"Vampire."

"Will you two chill out?" Elena cried. Her eyes were red from crying and looked like she was on her deathbed.

"So what's the plan?" Damon asked, walking over and leaning against the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie snapped.

"Come on witch. I know you already have a plan of action. What do you need me to do?"

"How about stop-" Bonnie stopped herself. Elena was already dealing with enough. The bickering with Damon had to stop if they were going to get anywhere.

"We have to think. Why would Klaus and Stefan come back?" Bonnie asked.

Before anyone could answer Elena's phone rang.

"I'll be right back," Elena whispered as she walked into the other room and picked up the phone.

"Maybe he's chosen Mystic Falls as his first target. Once he's taken care of us, there's no stopping him."

"Come on Damon," Jeremy chimed in, "There's no way anyone can stop a vampire werewolf freak like him."

"He could be after someone. I'm sure we're all on his hit list."

Bonnie looked off after hearing Damon's statement. If that were true then she was definitely in danger.

Bonnie's phone began ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bon. I've got a horrible headache. Could you pick up some medicine for me?"

"Yeah Dad. No problem. I'll hurry home."

"Thanks Bon-Bon."

Bonnie hung up.

"What? Daddy's girl has to go home?"

"Yeah Damon. Sorry Jer, my dad's not feeling well. I'll be back tomorrow."

Bonnie grabbed her bag and walked out. It was starting to get dark outside. If she rushed, she could make it to the pharmacy.

"You never said what happened with Klaus."

Bonnie jumped and turned around.

"Damon, I've got to go. I told Elena and Jeremy earlier. If you had come earlier you would have heard it."

Bonnie opened her car door only to have it shut by Damon.

"Well give me the Spark Notes version."

"You know about Spark Notes?"

"Yeah, I heard Elena say something about it once. Anyway, we're getting off topic. What happened?"

Bonnie took a quick breath. Maybe I can just spit it out in one breath.

"I ran into him on my way here."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Now can you please let me go?" she pulled at the handle. Damon's hand didn't move.

"No. There's something you're not telling me. I can smell it."

Bonnie froze. _"You see, the great thing about being both a vampire and a werewolf is that I can not only hear how fast your heart is beating right now but I can also smell the fear you are so poorly hiding from me." _A shiver shot down her back.

"Bonnie?"

"Look, he just said that- that I better watch out. I can handle it. You know me. One spell and he'll be running with his tail between his legs-"

"Really?" Damon raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yeah."

"Look Bonnie. Don't try anything stupid. We don't need you getting killed."

For a second, Bonnie actually thought Damon cared about her welfare. Bonnie watched as Damon walked past her and ran his finger down the scratch Klaus had made.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Don't worry Damon," Bonnie opened the door and sat with the window rolled down. "I can handle it."

Damon stared at Bonnie. It wasn't a look she was familiar with. She knew his glares and scoffing looks, but this was different. He was peering into her soul. As if he could literally see right through her lie and into the eyes of someone who was scared for their life.

"Be safe," was all he said as he walked back up to the house. Bonnie quickly rolled her windows up and pulled out of the driveway.

/

I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. It's about as long as the first. I'll try to keep each chapter at around at least 2000 words. I lost my flash drive for a day so this is kind of late. I focused a lot on Caroline this chapter. I tried to put plenty of Bonnie action in there. Hopefully Elena will get more of a backbone. I'll try to add some Tyler and Stefan POV. I didn't have much Jeremy POV in this story.

Anywho, I'm really proud of myself for meeting my own deadline. Thanks to everyone for the positive reviews. I had not thought about much Klaus and Bonnie action. I'm definitely thinking about adding some now.


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 3

Elena walked back into the living room. Jeremy was now sitting in the recliner and Damon was walking back into the room.

"Where'd Bonnie go?" Elena asked.

"She left," Jeremy answered. "Who called?'

"Caroline. She said she is on her way," Elena replied as she climbed back on the couch.

It was quiet in Elena and Jeremy's living room for a few minutes. No one really knew what to say and once they thought of something they did not want to be the first to bring it up.

"Stephan-" Elena began.

"You're right, Elena. He's changed. Of course he would. Who wouldn't after being with Klaus," Damon sneered.

The doorbell rang. "Why is he back though? Klaus couldn't have just let him go. There has to be a reason," Elena said getting up to get the door.

/

Bonnie glanced at the bottle of aspirin sitting in the passenger seat. The pharmacy had closed so she went and got aspirin from a gas station. Hopefully it will be strong enough for her dad's headache. She probably will take a few as well.

She noticed that she was about to pass the dirt path that led to the old witches' house. She felt something tugging at her, telling her to go.

"Only a minute," she told herself as she made a sharp turn down the dirt path. It took a little less than a minute for her to pass the trees. However, there was an orange glow coming up ahead where the house should have been. Bonnie's heart began to pound at an unsteady pace. As she reached the peak of the small hill her eyes watered as she saw flames engulfing the house where the witches' ghosts stayed.

/

Stephan sat waiting on his leather recliner, waiting for Damon. He knew his brother would be back soon. He had helped himself to some B positive in the refrigerator. Human blood was so much better than the animal crap he used to drink. The doorknob turned slightly before it swung open and in two seconds Damon flew in and pinned him to the wall. The chair lay on its back a few feet from where they stood.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon growled.

"It's good to see you too, Damon. I expected you wouldn't be too happy to see me."

Damon released Stephan from his grip.

"I didn't invite you in."

"You don't have to. Remember, I live here too."

He smirked at this brother who now seemed very confused. His personality was now similar to Damon's and he could tell it bothered him.

"I guess I'm your last stop then before going off with Klaus? Or do you plan to stay?"

"I'll probably stay for a little bit longer." Stephan walked across the room and began stroking the grandfather clock with his index and middle finger.

"You know you being here is only hurting her more. Why can't you just go away again?"

"So you can have more fun with her all to yourself. I knew when I looked in her eyes that she still loves me."

"Well time changes things. You should know that by now since you've become a killer again."

Stephan's eyes dropped for a moment. He couldn't remember how many innocent people he has killed since going away with Klaus. He cut all of his emotions off until returning here. He knew Klaus had a reason for coming back. Maybe it was his new way of torturing him?

"Look, I'm sure we can wean you back to your pathetic animal blood. As much as I would love for you to go away again so me and Elena can work it out, I don't like what Klaus is doing to you."

Damon ran his hand through his hair.

"You're really trying to make me the good guy."

"No one asked you to be, Damon."

"Well then why did you come back, huh? To drive Elena into the nut house?"

Stephan's eyes grew veiny and bloodshot as he slammed Damon into the wall.

"You can't help me Damon. It's too late. Elena can't help me either. You both just..need to let me go..just forget about me. That's the best thing you can do for yourselves."

He didn't realize that his hands were wrapped so tightly around Damon's neck that he couldn't speak. Stephan sighed before letting him go and running off into the night.

/

Caroline sat beside Elena in her bedroom. Jeremy had gone into his room earlier and Alaric wasn't coming until tomorrow.

"Elena, are you sure you're okay?"

"I guess so. Caroline, is it wrong for me to be happy? Even though he was about to bite my neck and-and drain all of my blood I could only think about how happy I was to see him. Just holding him was enough.'

"Elena.."

"I know Caroline, I'm insane."

Caroline walked over to Elena and pulled her into a hug from behind.

"No honey. Any girl would feel that way after going through what you have. You just can't forget that he's not the same anymore. The Stephan we all loved is locked away somewhere.."

Elena turned around.

"Then maybe-"

"No, Elena. You can't think you can solve every lost cause. He's not like a stray puppy. He's a blood-sucking killing machine. Believe me, you can never fix a bad boy once he's gone off the deep end."

Caroline crossed over to a vintage chair facing Elena's vanity mirror.

"You just can't. Maybe Stephan will change on his own. It's something only he can do Elena." Caroline lied. There was some truth to it. You can't help an alcoholic unless he wants the help.

/

Jeremy sat in front of his computer watching his favorite movie, Kung Fu Hustle. His earplugs were in his ears so he wouldn't be able to hear Vicky. She had become restless after going through all of his books and music. She didn't talk to him as much as April did. The only way to block them out was to turn up the volume and keep his earplugs in his ears.

He jumped as the door slammed. April was back. They had overheard the conversation with Elena, Damon, and Bonnie and were asking him for the details. The first month they were here he opened up to them about everything: Elena, Stephan, Damon, and Bonnie. After a while, they became very nosy and would try to meddle with Elena and the others when they came to visit.

"Jeremy!" April screeched.

He didn't hear her.

"Jeremy! You can't pretend like I am not here!" She said once again slamming her hands on the desk.

"What?" he yelled pulling his earplugs out of his ears?

"Why do you always ignore me?' she asked. Sliding into Jeremy's lap. He could never tell what was going through April's head. She would be angry one moment then affectionate the next.

"Because I don't want to talk to you. I'm busy. You know that."

"Oh I know you're busy. Trying to get into the witch's-"

"Quit it," Jeremy said sternly.

"Why are you never coming out and saying what you really want? I can tell. Especially last Thursday, when she was getting water from the tap and you slid in behind her. If you don't want me and Vicky ruining the moment then you should just let us know."

Vicky perked up at the mention of her name.

"When are you going to talk to her about us? Maybe she knows a spell that will let us leave this house," Vicky chimed in. "You'd never have to see us again."

"Bonnie's got enough on her plate right now. Besides, I don't think I trust either of you to go out. Who knows what harm you two will cause."

"What?" Vicky asked. "We're just ghosts."

/

Bonnie had rushed out and was now using her powers to put out the fire with water at a nearby lake. The water helped only slightly. It was as if the fire was started by magic. No matter how much water hit it, it only grew stronger. The third floor was already ruined. The wind around her made a whirling sound as screams were heard from inside.

She could feel blood starting to drip from her nose as she exhorted more energy.

"Stop."

Bonnie swung to her right and found herself face to face with Emily.

"No! I can't! The house will-"

"The house cannot be helped. You don't need to waste all of your magic trying to protect us. We're already dead."

Bonnie let her magic slow until the water stopped.

"Klaus."

"Yes, Bonnie. You need to think of a plan quick. It looks like you're his first target."

Bonnie's eyes fell to the ground.

"I don't know how. What if your powers, my powers, aren't strong enough?"

Bonnie fell to her knees.

"You have more than that Bonnie. You are smart enough to think of something. If you can't, Mystic Falls may very well perish and all of the ones you love will die."

"All because of me?"

"It's possible. Very possible."

Bonnie aggressively brushed back the tears now steaming from her eyes. She was at a disadvantage. Going up against Klaus this time was different. She no longer had the higher ground.

"What should I do?"

Emily bent down to meet Bonnie's eyes.

"Your father, you should go to him first." Emily held her hand out and Bonnie took it and let Emily pull her up.

"Things would be so much easier if your mother was here. She would explain this to you."

"I know. If only I could talk to her. If only she didn't leave me."

Emily gave Bonnie a sideways glance before moving her eyes straight ahead. Before Bonnie could say anymore, Emily was gone.

/

Tyler sat back on his king-sized bed. He looked forward to the next two weeks of being at home. He missed his mom's cooking. She used to only cook once a month. However, since he returned she has been cooking almost every meal. He had sent Caroline a text message after leaving her a voicemail but still didn't get a response.

The sky was extremely dark outside. He used to always enjoy looking out at the moon, before he began turning into a werewolf.

His mother was downstairs, fixing a cake for a social later this week. She always bought cakes but for this social, everyone had to provide homemade goods. He never understood why she created this event yet she hated baking cakes.

The doorbell rang and before he could get off the bed he heard the clacks of his mother's sling-backs crossing the marble floor towards the front door. It was like before. He never had to lift a finger. Before he could recline back he heard a bone-cracking sound come from downstairs and his mother's scream.

"Mom!"

Tyler ran down the stairs to come face to face with two people he didn't know. One was checking his mother's pulse while the other just stood around and looked.

"Such a large home. It's still smaller than my home back in Germany. This will do."

/

Bonnie pulled up to her house. She couldn't wait to crawl into bed. She was dead tired. She grabbed her father's aspirin and pulled herself out of the car. After locking the doors, she ran her hand over the scratch Klaus left. Now she's going to need a paint job. She chuckled. A paint job was the least of her worries.

"That's strange," she said out loud. The lights were on. When her dad got migraines, he would always turn off the lights.

She stuck her key in the door and tried to unlock the door. It didn't work. She tried it again and it opened. Maybe he was feeling so bad that he forgot to lock the door. She slid inside and quietly shut and locked the door.

"Hey, Bon-bon!" Her dad called from the kitchen.

"I got us some sushi for dinner," her dad said coming in to the living room to greet her.

"I thought you didn't like sushi, Dad."

"Well there's this new place in town that just opened. I tried some for lunch earlier and I just had to have some more."

Bonnie watched her father tear through a two Texas rolls. A red flag went up in her head. Bonnie walked over to her dad and put her hand over his head.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? You forehead is sweaty."

"I'm fine now, Bon-bon. You should try some. It's on the kitchen table."

Before her dad could back away, she gripped his shoulder gently and looked on the right side of his neck. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

"What is it, Bon-bon?"

"I think there's some sushi on your neck, Dad."

"Now, Bon-bon. That's highly unlikely that it would fall there."

"Can you just-" Bonnie stopped as her eyes bulged out. Two holes were on the left side of her dad's neck.

"No."

/

I'm so sorry it took me so long to type this. I had computer issues and school issues and then writer's block. I'm not quite sure why I ended this chapter the way I did but I want to speed up things a little. I'll try to post a chapter a week from now on. I might add Klaus' POV in the next chapter. I'm trying to leave some holes though that can fill later on. I don't want everything to be predictable. Again, thanks for reading and please leave comments! 3


End file.
